


Breathe

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Cute, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Future, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Love, Nature, Sweet, Swing Set, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Blake goes outside for some peace and quiet in the moonlight. Yang joins her and without words, they think, express the feel the emotions between them
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay. Enjoy this fluffy piece of a one-shot fan-fiction. I am so gay. I didn't think I could write one-shots anymore because they end up into chapters.

It'd been several hours since the sunset, rising somewhere on the planet. The stars and beauty of the moon brightening up the void sky with constellations that told endless stories, more entertaining than books, if one knew where to look. Crickets filled the otherwise quiet night with music and melody all their own. Fireflies danced in the steady breeze as they glowed. The grass is soft as it gave way under pressure, ticking the underside of her feet as she walked.

A dark-haired woman with two cat ears, pale skin, and amber eyes strode toward one of her favorite spots. While the porch with a couch suited fine, nothing compared to slight sway of the swing held by ropes attached to a sturdy oak branch made by her beloved. The cat Faunus loved spending time alone in the night, thinking about the long-forgotten past, the present, her future, and the world many years she departs this world. It wasn't anything like her shower thoughts of crazy ideas, but something to help ease her mind from the chaos.

The white, fragmented moon is depicting a soft light that revealed more around her than the day ever could. The bright yellow sun usually bothered her eyes as her pupil reduced to slits. The numerous sounds of creatures bothering her sensitive hearing, often folding her ears back in an attempt to block the critters out. The breeze seemed harsher against her skin as it disturbed the trees and plants around her with endless rustling compared to the stillness of the night.

The Faunus smiled under the gaze of the moonlight. While the sunny day reminded her of the Sunny Dragon she married, the night is her comforting element. 

The simple shoulder strapped sangria purple dress stopped above her knees as it brushed against her skin from the gentle movement. A black ribbon tried above her midriff with a present bow drawing attention to her mid-back. Her bare feet are rocking from the balls of to her heels with the momentum of her body. Her arms relaxed at her sides, the stress of the day melting from her body.

It was a lovely night indeed. Maybe she could walk the moonlight field, touching the grass under her feet. Everything around her seemed to be a softer, mellow shade that reflected the light, revealing the matter of where it was safe to step. Her cat eyes adjust to the darkness by expanding her pupils to see in the night where her human counterpart could not. The environment around her is perfect, quiet at rest, just as she felt. While most would lock themselves away, Blake reveled in the magic and beauty surrounding her.

Speaking of beauty, her ears twitched as the sound of an all too familiar gate approached. Yang hated sneaking up on her, several times her body jumping in surprise as her heart rate increased from the shock. "Blake? Can you hear me?" Her voice held a quiet whisper as not to disturb the night owl too much. 

The Faunus laughed in her chest. Lilac eyes couldn't see in the dark, how was she supposed to know Blake knew she's there? She turned, meeting a smile as she returned with one of her own, even if Yang couldn't see her pearly fangs. Her chest felt lighter as the Faunus exhaled. There's a positive way only Yang makes her feel like she's the luckiest person in the world as the grace of the moon allowed her to view Yang's features clearly. From the small sound and reaction she received, no doubt Blake knew she's here, watching her queen in the stillness of evening. Yang wrapped her arms under her chest, where the black ribbon rested. The blonde woman inhaled the scent of the shampoo from her hair. Blake always smelled of heavenly flowers. She closed her eyes, rubbing the side of her face against her wife's before calmly planting a kiss against it. 

"I love you."

The hot breath against her human ear sent goosebumps up her sensitive spine as the hairs on her arms stood up. How could she not return the words of affirmation? It would be a crime against the person she loves most in the world. As soft as the evening itself, Blake whispered back. "I love you." She knew her companion heard it. Blake closed her eyes, the back of her head resting under Yang's neck. No matter what position they found themselves in, they always fit together, even if they had to twist and turn to find that perfect spot. With Yang, she was still caught off guard, swept away into love and adoration.

Blake shivered slightly from the chill of the breeze. Her thoughts are flowing to and from her mind as they swayed like the wind. She didn't realize how chilly it was until those arms that could kill promised warmth and protection held her steady. The rolling of her feet against the surface stopped, eyes closing as she relished the moment. The world melted away around her as she focused on the sound of the heartbeat in Yang's chest.

Each pump and breath reminding her that she is loved, and Yang isn't going anywhere. Each breath washed over her as she leaned into Yang's form, giving herself wholly, an issue she had with everyone until Yang bashed through each barrier to enter Blake's core that made her who she is. There's nothing they needed to prove to anyone. The love they hold for each other is intangible but always seen when they stare into each other's eyes, the simple touch of their skin. For right now, all Blake wanted to do was be, exist in a world where she is happy with the one she loves most. There was nowhere else she'd rather be than in Yang's arms, her home where she felt wanted, always welcomed.

A breathless exhale escaped her as the touch released any lingering tension in her body. Her heart spiked in excitement as she melted into the blonde's touch, slow and steady but yet rushing as she traveled in her veins, impossible physics. With no convincing needed, she knew this is how love is supposed to be, trusting her partner fully to let her in and have her all the ways a person can be claimed. There is so much more than the physical aspect, a place where they want to stay of their free will. Her ears twitched as the Faunus felt the gentle blow and heard the way her partner softly inhaled with a slightly louder exhale.

Yang could feel the lightness of her heart. The sensation of waking up on the right side of the bed with every glance she stole, every touch that lingered, all the kisses planted against her skin. The flow of oxygen increasing through her bloodstream. With Blake, her walls instantly fell. Only her wife could see the pain and stories behind her bright lilac eyes and cheery smiles. All the walls she held shattered the moment Blake asked a question, unable to lie. When it came time to propose, she wasn't sure if she could. Everyone Yang loved left her in some way, even Blake. Unlike everyone else, she came back willingly. This was something new, something foreign. When asked the question if she was ready for that next step after they healed, Yang couldn't say no. She told Blake she'd ask the question when she felt ready. The love of her life seemed to understand without words. They held tight to each other, fearing to let go and lose one another. Yang wasn't ready, but she refused to give up the fight for the one who holds her heart.

Usually, the blonde filled silences with words, talking non-stop if she wanted. At the moment, with the woman she loves in her arms, there isn't a need for words. An unspoken language passed between them that only they knew. With the magic in the air, the silence rang out love more powerful than words could ever possess. Sometimes saying _I love you_ isn't enough, but they're the best synonyms that come to mind to express how she feels.

Yang's palmed rested against the pumps of Blake's heart as the night air filled her lungs. All she wants is to feel and know Blake is alive and well against her. Each movement is washing over her, erasing the tension as the hormones release the chemical to help her relax. The could swear their electrons bounced off each other as they balanced each other out. The blonde wondered why she was so hesitant at first. This is her life, nothing to prove, no words to argue, only each other as imperfect as they are.

As Yang breathes against her, it's nothing compared to the sensation of Blake against her skin, the slow and steady beat of her heart that sends sparks through her body. Blake is her slow and steady, while Yang's impulsion leads her to rush into things without thinking. Together, they make the perfect partners, as Blake leaned forward while Yang caught her from falling. This is what love is supposed to be, and the blonde wouldn't have it any other way. Though she was more of a morning person with enough rest, there was no way she was missing the way Blake's pale skin and amber eyes shined as she flourished. It was the second-best way to end their evening.

As they lingered outside in the night, the moon and stars lighting the darkness, there was no way magic didn't exist as it floated around them. Yang, with her arms wrapped around Blake while hands held hers, there was nowhere else they'd rather be. All they ever needed is each other. The black sky jeweled with stars that shined brighter than the sun, safely floating lightyears away. The crickets are singing a melody of a lullaby that would calm the angriest winds. As much as Blake would love to stay out here, she loved cuddling next to her wife. After her long slumber, she looked forward to the sun waking her daughter incarnate as she beamed about the new day they could have, staring with each other.


End file.
